Viva la Vida
by WolfieBones
Summary: A quick songflic portraying a certain blonde haired, blue eyed jock with the song Viva la Vida or Death and All His Friends. Hope you enjoy it and feedback is much appreciated, but bare with me this is the first time attempted this. :D


**This was just a little song that was playing in my head and thinking about a certain character and how the lyric 'Sweep the streets I used to own' was very fitting. This is kind of my first attempt at something on here so bare with me on this and any comments good or bad will help. After all you learn from your mistakes. Hopefully not too much out of character but this is 3rd person.**

Cheering could be heard though out the small town of Amity Park, it appeared that the whole world had come to see the world's saviour's town. Who wouldn't be celebrating after being almost flattened by an asteroid from outer space? There was only one who wasn't truly celebrating; he stood apart from the crowd. A 'loser' if there ever was one with no a single friend in sight, after all that he had done. The crowd seemed to avoid him as he tried get out of the city square. The roar of the voices almost drowned out his words as he began to sing a song he used to love a few years ago, when he used to rule the town.

_I used to rule the world  
Seas would rise when I gave the word  
Now in the morning I sleep alone  
Sweep the streets I used to own_

There was no denying it. He had ruled the school, heck even the town as his role as the leader of the A List. No one could say a word against him as he stalked the hallways and throw the odd nerd into a locker. He had had his girlfriend Paulina by his side as he ruled with her only to run out of his life after what he had done to him. The kid that was the weirdo, clumsy Fenton , that he thought he knew was in fact ironically the super powered, famous ghost powered Phantom.

_I used to roll the dice  
Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes  
Listen as the crowd would sing  
"Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!"_

He used to be the one that decided what would befall his foes: the 'losers' at the opposite side of the popularity ladder. He had seen long ago the 'fear in my enemy's eyes' as the song went when he had thrown that same Fenton kid into locker after locker. He never protested or said a word as his hands grabbed him by the scruff of his puny neck and 'wailed' on him as he called it. He never knew that Danny could have done the same things to him, only 10 times worse, until recently.

The crowd was screaming now as one of the bystanders pointed a creation white haired, green eyed ghost fly over head with the girl who had his heart. Dash only shook his head as the unmistakable voice of Paulina shouted at them why couldn't he have fallen for her and what did she have that Paulina did not.

_One minute I held the key  
Next the walls were closed on me  
And I discovered that my castles stand  
Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand_

The next day after school after the disasteroid episode the Phan girls had practically chased him out of the school. He never would have though that the schools very own star quarter back would be dropped without a moment's notice... like what he had done to Valerie Grey. This popularity and friendships had only built 'Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand'._  
_  
_I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing  
Roman Cavalry choirs are singing  
Be my mirror, my sword and shield  
My missionaries in a foreign field  
_  
_For some reason I can't explain  
Once you go there was never  
Never an honest word  
And that was when I ruled the world_

No, there had never been an honest word between any of the member of the A List. They were only expected to be friends and hangout, and consequently dropping any people from their select group if it was expected no matter if they cared or not what would become of the person. He remembered laughing at Valerie when she had admitted to having to sell her ticket to the Humpty Dumpy concert. Unlike a true friendship they hadn't comforted her and helped her in her time of need.

No.

He, and the others, had asked her to make sure she didn't sell it to any of the 'losers' and laughed as she was kicked from their assigned table. It had only been Star who had stuck by her out of sight of everyone where she comforted her and kept their friendship alive._  
_  
_It was the wicked and wild wind  
Blew down the doors to let me in  
Shattered windows and the sound of drums  
People couldn't believe what I'd become_

He had tried so desperately to get back with his 'friends' he had tried and failed miserably to pick on another nerd, only for a flash back to occur about him and Danny doing this. He just dropped the unfortunate kid on the floor and ran, he never wanted it to bite himself in the butt again when the next 'punching bag' he got also became super powered and could snap him in half like a twig.

_Revolutionaries wait  
For my head on a silver plate  
Just a puppet on a lonely string  
Oh who would ever want to be king?_

After all that he had done so that no one would challenge him and take his 'crown' he had lost it because of that. If there was only one thing he could do; even though it wouldn't make it right, he would stop Danny from going down the same path.

_I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing_  
_Roman Cavalry choirs are singing_  
_Be my mirror, my sword and shield_  
_My missionaries in a foreign field_

_For some reason I can't explain  
I know Saint Peter won't call my name  
Never an honest word_  
_But that was when I ruled the world_

The once leader of the A List bowed his head in shame. He knew he would never be forgiven by Daniel Fenton or anyone else for all that he had done to them. People like Valerie and Mikey who he had forced to do all their homework and the other nerds flashed before his eyes.

_I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing_  
_Roman Cavalry choirs are singing_  
_Be my mirror, my sword and shield_  
_My missionaries in a foreign field_

After all no one had expected Fenton of everyone to be the totally unexpected. What are the odds of a half-ghost or halfa existing at all? For all as far as he knew there was only two. Not to mention only a year ago no one thought ghosted existed and the Fentons were only a few steps away from being thrown into the loony bin.

_For some reason I can't explain_  
_I know Saint Peter won't call my name_  
_Never an honest word_  
_But that was when I ruled the world._

Dashiel Baxter knew there was no coming back from how far he had sank. Not even his worst nightmare was as bad as this. If only he had known the repercussions of this actions earlier; he would almost certainly changed his ways and turned the other leaf as they say. But it is impossible to change the past, and it was not like he deserved it.

As Dash sat down by the tree that over looked his town.

The town that had been his, he heard the cheering once more for the new 'king' that had taken his place on the 'throne'. Dash never saw the young white haired phantom that had been listening in to his song and caught his thoughts and feeling though the way he said it and his murmurings between the verses. She shook her head and looked down upon him and thought about her older 'cousin' and how Dash had tormented him. But the Dash before her was no longer the jock of old; this Dash was broken, almost beyond fixing.

Almost.

**Yea, a little one sided DashxDanni at the end there if you want to take it for that or not is your choice. Only did it as we know that Danny is with Sam and Danni and Danny are so similar like brother and sister or Father/Daughter as some people on here have them. Also it couldn't really be Paulina as she has her sights only for Danny and as he flick goes would throw away anyone else for him.**

**Hope you liked that btw, the song was Viva la Vida by Coldplay. The song has two different meanings in Spanish; it is either "Long Live Life" or "Live Life". Death and All His Friends is another name for this song.**

**People are free to add onto this if they wish as a sequel to how Dashes life changes after PP.**


End file.
